Jeopardy!/Daily Doubles
These are the many looks of Jeopardy's Daily Double cards or graphics we've seen over the years. Art Fleming Era Classic Daily Double.png|Font used is script. ImagesCAY2MJCQ.jpg|Font used is a thin Helvetica font. 1980s Pilots DailyDoublePilot1983.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is the same one from the 1978 version DailyDoublePilot1984.jpg|The font used for this Daily Double card is Gyparody Seasons 1 & 2 When a Daily Double is found, the camera zooms in and the Daily Double Logo flashes. It stops flashing when the clue is ready to appear. Jeopardy! Season 1 & Season 2 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 1 & Season 2, it has the same look as the bumper card as it has been the case in future seasons, with "Daily" in the same font as "Double" & "Final", and "Double" in the same font as "Jeopardy!" Future Daily Double cards/graphics (usually) have both words in the same fonts. Font use for the "Daily" is Futura. Jeopardy! Daily Double! 2 Audio Daily Double!.png Jeopardy! Daily Double! 3 Video Daily Double!.png Seasons 3-7 Season 3 Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|1st Season 3 Daily Double Logo with blue grid background, the same with the other two cards, the font used is Gil Sans up until Season 5 Daily Double -55.png Audio Daily Double -2.png|Season 3 Audio Daily Double Audio Daily Double -8.png Jeopardy! Season 3 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|2nd Season 3 Daily Double with purple background Daily Double -32.png|3rd Season 3 Daily Double with an interesting background Video Daily Double -6.png Season 4 Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with blue diagonal strip and red letters Jeopardy! Season 4 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 4 Daily Double with red diagonal strip and blue letters Audio Daily Double -4.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double a with music notes. Audio Daily Double -3.png|Season 4 Audio Daily Double b with music notes Season 5 Jeopardy! Season 5 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 5, font used for "Daily" is Helvetica, font used for "Double" is a messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic. Audio Daily Double -15.png|Season 5 Audio Daily Double with a font swap, font used for "Daily" is the same messy thin Triple Condensed Gothic, font used for "Audio" & "Double" is Helvetica. Season 6 Daily Double -38.png|Season 6 Daily Double with blue grid background, white text and red arrows, starting here, up until Season 7, this is the same font which is used in Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -40.png|Season 6 Daily Double with Red Text, blue arrows on a very interesting background. Season 7 Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with white square in black letters over red triangle over yellow circle in blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with red arrows going left and right with white square, black letters and blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-3.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with light blue arrows and circle with white letters in dark blue background Video Daily Double -3.png|Season 7 Video Daily Double with a camera like shape on a blue background. Jeopardy! Season 7 Daily Double Logo-4.jpg|Season 7 Daily Double with red background with red circle and red arrows in white letters Super Jeopardy! Daily Double -31.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Blue) Daily Double -33.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Red) Daily Double -35.png|Super Jeopardy! Daily Double (Pink) Font used is Condensed Gil Sans. From the Grid Set Jeopardy! Season 8 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 8a, starting here up until Season 9, the font used is Horatio Bold Audio Daily Double -18.png|Season 8 Audio Daily Double Daily Double -6.png|Season 8a (Brighter) Daily Double -41.png|Season 8b Jeopardy! Season 9 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 9 Same font letters from Season 8 with a bright red background. Audio Daily Double -9.png|Season 9 Audio Daily Double on a rough wall background. Daily Double -48.png|Season 10, font used is Helvetica Video Daily Double -5.png|Both "Audio" And "Video" have this font which is Brush Script Daily Double -19.png|Season 11-13 Same red background from Season 10 with yellow letters over blue globe, font used is Bau Daily Double -30.png|Season 10-12, used for Celebrity Jeopardy!, font used is Bau Video Daily Double -4.png|Sharing the same font with "Audio", the font used for "Video" is Brush Script. Daily Double -53.png From the Sushi Bar Set Season 13 Jeopardy! Season 13 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 13a, font used is a similar font to the logo of Jeopardy! Jeopardy! Season 13 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 13b facing a different angle. Video Daily Double -1.png|Season 13a - Video Daily Double Font used for "Video" is messy script Season 14 Daily Double -5.png|Season 14 (also used on Jep!) Audio Daily Double -10.png Video Daily Double -2.png Season 15 Jeopardy! Season 15 Daily Double Logo-1.jpg|Season 15a Jeopardy! Season 15 Daily Double Logo-2.jpg|Season 15b Audio Daily Double -1.png|This is the same font used for "Video", "Double", and "Final" Video Daily Double -9.png Season 16 Jeopardy! Season 16 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 16. Font used is Futura. Season 17 Daily Double -29.png|Season 17a. Same rounded rectangle from Season 16 but sandwiched between 2 gold bars and a different font. Daily Double -52.png|Season 17b. Notice the border. Season 18 Daily Double -17.png|Season 18 Golden Daily Double words inside a folder like shape. Video Daily Double -8.png Season 19 Jeopardy! Season 19 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 19 Rock & Roll Jeopardy! Daily Double -4.png|Notice that this Daily Double card has the same font of the "Jeopardy!" logo Audio Daily Double -13.png|Notice that both "Audio" And "Video" have the same font as the "Rock & Roll" font on the "Rock & Roll Jeopardy!" logo Video Daily Double -7.png From the Metallic Set Jeopardy! Season 19 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 19 Jeopardy! Season 20 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 20, font used is Impact Jeopardy! Season 21 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 21, font used is Impact once again Jeopardy! Season 22 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 22 Daily_Double_-27.png|Season 22 used for the College Championship Jeopardy! Season 23 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 23 Jeopardy! Season 24 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 24 Jeopardy! Season 25 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 25 From the Current Set Jeopardy! Season 26 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 26 The font is a thin messy Jeopardy! Season 27 Daily Double Logo.jpg|Season 27 Daily Double -28.png|Season 28 Screen Shot 2012-11-11 at 11.39.53 PM.png|Season 29 International Daily Doubles Daily Double -58.png Audio Daily Double -16.png Video_Daily_Double_-10.png Category:Jeopardy! Category:Images